nickelodeonragsmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd McGowens
Lloyd McGowens is the son of Arthur, brother of Andrew, and stepbrother of Charlie Prince. Unlike his brother, Lloyd is dim-witted, but is also nicer. He is portrayed by Burkely Duffield. History With his brother, he makes up Androyd. He and his brother Andrew made a demo to send in to the Majesty Records talent search contest. They get a response back saying they did not make it to the final round. Disappointed, Lloyd tries to shake Andrew's hand, but Andrew blames him for them not going to the final round, and puts him in a headlock before wrestling him to the ground. When Arthur finds an invitation to the Majesty Records masquerade ball in Charlie's pocket, he asks where Charlie got it. Charlie tells them Kadee Worth gave it to him, but Lloyd is the only one who believes him. Arthur tells Charlie he could not go because it was another chance of getting his Androyd discovered. At the ball, Lloyd catches the attention of Tammy, but her friend doesn't like her choice and makes her walk away from him. After getting cleaned up from the chicken wings he ate, Lloyd finds Tammy and they dance to Masquerade. When it is announced the winners of the talent search were unable to make it and there needed to be a runner-up, Arthur urged Andrew and Lloyd to get on stage and perform to show Reginald Worth what he was missing out on. The two boys do so, performing Word Up, but are booed off the stage and Shawn turns off their music. Disguised as Rags, Charlie gets on stage after the brothers and performs Not So Different At All. During his singing, Lloyd notices the detailing on Rags' shoes and smiles to himself before he continues to enjoy the show. The next day while Charlie is cleaning cups, Lloyd tells him that he and Rags had the same detailing on their shoes, which surprises Charlie, but Lloyd promises not to tell. Unbeknownst to them, Andrew overhears. Lloyd then asks Charlie why he just wouldn't tell Kadee that he was Rags, but Charlie tells him that Kadee could have anyone she wanted. Lloyd begins breaking the glasses until Charlie promises he would talk to Kadee, but they are interrupted by Arthur, who wanted to know what was going on. Lloyd tells him Charlie was breaking all of the glasses and calls him a name, but when Arthur leaves, he apologizes and wants to make sure Charlie knows he isn't any of the names Lloyd had just called him. At the celebration after the auditions, Lloyd, being betrayed by his own brother and dad, stood up for Charlie by telling his father that he dosen't own The Palace and he decided to tell Charlie that The Palace was supposed to be passed down to him not his father, which led to him being called a little traitor by his father. He is later seen as a back up dancer while Kadee and Charlie perform Me and You Against the World. So Lloyd and Charlie are now true brothers because Andrew betrayed them and he knew Charlie was the only kind hearted person who was nice to him unlike Andrew. Gallery To view the gallery for Lloyd, click here. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Singers Category:Article stubs